Unexpected Question
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Sometimes the answer to an unexpected question is closer than you think. Conrad and Wolfram. Pre-Yuuri verse.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** In this fic, Conrad had met Julia earlier (in the anime, he had met her during the war). Overall, there are some deviations of time/age and events. This is set pre-Yuuri verse and pre-war.

**A/N: ** It had been so long since I wrote about Conrad and Wolfram, I missed writing them a lot and I hope to continue my ongoing ConWolf fic that I had posted a long time ago. Either way, that fic is not forgotten and I will work on it as I have time. I really adore any kind of interaction between the two.

Also, I would like to thank _miyuchan_ for reading this before I posted. I was unsure of this fic because I didn't know if I got Wolfram and Conrad's voices right… So your feedback really encouraged me to actually post this, thank you! :)

Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2009 will be a great year for everyone!!!

Title: **Unexpected Question**

"Little Big Brother?" Wolfram called out with a hesitant voice, as Conrad looked up to see his door open.

"Yes, Wolfram?" Conrad answered with a smile as he closed his book. He had been out of the castle and had not seen his baby brother since a week ago. Conrad had planned to seek his brother out when he first arrived back at the castle, but he needed to finish up some things.

Though, he was surprised when Wolfram did not come crashing into his legs when he arrived. Gwendal, his older brother, had told him that their mother had taken Wolfram out to town, but should be back soon. He wondered what mischief Wolfram must have incurred throughout his absence. Conrad smiled at that.

After all, the added wrinkles in Gwendal's face had told him plenty as he was updated of the past days.

He had been tempted to seek Wolfram out, but every time he found a chance something came up. Once he did have a chance, it didn't work out well either since Wolfram was in lessons and whatnot. Throughout the day, Conrad had still expected the blond fireball to come find him, even throwing a temper tantrum to do so. But it had been quiet the whole day. Eerily so, that Conrad started to worry that the blond was not feeling well. After all, Wolfram had been strangely subdued since two weeks ago. Conrad tried to stop those thoughts though and continued on with his day. He told himself that he would see his brother at night anyways, since he had planned to go to Wolfram's room later to read him his bedtime story. It was their nightly ritual whenever Conrad was not traveling.

Although, Conrad was still trying to adjust to that. Going to Wolfram's room that is, since up to two weeks ago, Wolfram used to sleep in Conrad's room.

Previously, Wolfram had argued up a storm about sleeping in Conrad's room. Eventually his mother and father had relented. Not that they minded in the first place about Wolfram staying with his 'little big brother,' but they had worried that it would take a toll on Conrad. Everyone in the castle knew how possessive and attached Wolfram was of him. He still remembered when he first had to leave the castle, Wolfram had cried up a storm and Conrad had pushed back his date of leave.

But that same baby brother, who did not want anyone else by his side except Conrad, had suddenly told Conrad that 'it' had to stop. The 'it' being Wolfram sleeping in Conrad's room. Wolfram had reasoned, _'I'm a big boy now.'_

At that time, Conrad had wanted to argue back, but held himself and accepted it. Still, he couldn't shake off his feelings and the sense of loss that accompanied it. He tried to reason out that he was able to see his baby brother regardless of the change in sleeping location, but that feeling of loss was still keenly felt.

It was probably because he knew that Wolfram was growing up and there was nothing he could do to slow its process…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wolfram," Conrad spoke as he realized the prolonged silence. He didn't mean to go off on a tangent in his thoughts. Rather, the most pressing matter was his baby brother who stood before him, looking almost timid. He wondered if something bad had happened to the blond, as he noticed his trembling hands, along with his weird behavior.

With a readiness trained of a soldier, Conrad stood up and approached his brother and gathered him onto his lap as he sat on his chair.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," Conrad gently probed, as he thought none too kindly at the pain he would inflict if someone had hurt his little brother. He shook his head of his thoughts. He knew if he showed Wolfram a dark expression, his brother would think that he was mad at him instead.

"Little Big Brother," Wolfram spoke and as if in deep thought, looked up at Conrad, "what's love?"

Conrad was taken aback. This wasn't exactly what he had expected to be asked. Also, love was… something that might never even be understood in one's lifetime. After all, he still hadn't figured out what it meant for him.

Conrad saw Wolfram scrunch his face, as if waiting. _'Oh, I didn't answer yet.'_

"Why do you ask?" Conrad asked.

"You can't tell this to anyone, okay?" Wolfram answered.

Conrad just nodded.

"I heard that if you love someone you have to leave them alone… But today, I heard people talking again and they said that even if you leave them alone, that person might not love you back," Wolfram continued. "She said love makes you sad. Like how mommy's going to be sad because your papa is leaving again. She said mommy loves him so much that she lets him go away. But he doesn't stop going, so he doesn't love her anymore…"

Wolfram paused and then continued, "I don't want mommy to be sad anymore."

"Wolfram, when did you hear all of this?" Conrad inquired, _'and who was this she?'_ Regardless of who was telling Wolfram such things, some pieces were starting to fall into place about Wolfram's recent behavior. How long was his brother pondering something like this? He also wondered what kind of conversations his brother was having with others. Sometimes, his baby brother would say the oddest things.

"I don't know, maybe two weeks ago?" Wolfram looked up in confusion, "no, today. No, a year ago…"

Conrad sighed. He knew when Wolfram was lying and also that the initial answer was the truth. He wondered what kind of wild thoughts Wolfram had while he was gone for the week with no one to talk to. He knew his brother was strangely reserved at times and didn't explain fully what he felt. Disregarding the fact that Wolfram was pretty good in vocalizing what he did not like, he had witnessed one too many of those kinds of scenes. But, Conrad knew that behind the screaming, there were some things Wolfram held back on saying. Although, everyone else in the castle would say otherwise.

"Why does love hurt her?" Wolfram continued with his question.

"Why do you think love is hurting her, Wolfram?" Conrad asked gently.

"I don't know," his baby brother continued. "But when I get a scratch, it hurts and I cry. I saw mommy cry today, so she must be hurt somewhere. And Sangria said love makes you sad and cry when I asked her today… And then mommy told me, your papa's leaving again so she was just a little sad… I don't understand little big brother what love is anymore, I thought love was leaving you alone, but then Sangria said no since your papa left, but…"

"Wolfram," Conrad smiled gently and ruffled his hair. He knew Wolfram was having a hard time trying to explain and he wasn't sure if Wolfram had understood the complexity of what Sangria had said. Even so, Conrad was sure of one thing… "But, doesn't my papa always come back?"

"Hmm… yeah," Wolfram replied as his eyes widen in realization, "and when he does, he gives me yummy treats and things to play with!! Last time he got me a real baby dragon. There was fire coming out of his hair… Although, my fire is stronger! It was so cool, I made my fire bigger!"

Conrad arched his eyebrows, he was pretty sure that was not a real baby dragon. He knew his mother would not allow it in the first place… and wait, Wolfram's fire was stronger? The last time the topic of developing Wolfram's magic came up his mother had been completely against it. He was conflicted too because one part of him knew Wolfram's potential to excel and another part of him didn't want Wolfram to be put in dangerous situations. _'The magic must be strong in Wolfram to manifest like that though.' _ He would bring this up with his brother and eventually his mother later.

"Wolf…" Conrad started to speak. He stopped though as he realized his brother was going off on a tangent.

"The cookies your papa brought were so good, better than the ones I ate in the castle. I think Sangria got mad when I told her that! You know her too right? She has long hair…" Wolfram spoke animatedly. "You know today, I got flour all over Dorcas, he wasn't too happy though… I wonder why?"

Conrad laughed out loud at his brother.

This was the normal Wolfram that he was used to seeing. And this was the most animated he'd seen his brother so far tonight. He had been worried about the serious direction of their conversation, but hearing his brother chatter away suddenly, made him feel relief.

After all, Wolfram was something else when he got excited.

"Stop laughing at me!" Wolfram exclaimed and shuffled his feet on Conrad's legs. "I'm being serious! Or I'll kick you right now!"

"Yes, yes, my dear prince," Conrad coughed out as Wolfram glared at him. He noticed his brother's glare, as if he had a counter argument that he had prepared long ago.

"Little Big Brother, I told you I don't want to be a prince," Wolfram spoke exasperated. He stated with pride, "I'm going to be a knight!"

"Ah, please forgive me Mr. Knight," Conrad replied with good humor. "Then my good and kind Knight Wolfram, what shall I be then?"

"Hmm," Wolfram contemplated… "I know! You're going to be the princess I save! I'm going to save you from the bearbees."

"I thought you were scared of them, Wolfram?" Conrad spoke. '_Princess, huh? That was a first…'_

"No, I'm not scared of them anymore. Dorcas, you know the shinny head guy, told me I have to be strong and that I shouldn't be scared of bearbees," Wolfram replied, "or he said I can't save the princess…"

"Ah, I see," Conrad spoke. Wolfram had mentioned Dorcas earlier, but must have forgotten. "Then I'll wait for that day."

"Anyways, Little Big Brother, this is important," Wolfram spoke seriously as he came back to his original topic, "I thought about it and I want you to tell your papa to not go anymore. I know you can do it." He turned his wide green-eyes towards Conrad, with childlike hope shinning through.

"I, umm," Conrad hesitated.

"So love does hurt? He doesn't love mommy?" Wolfram asked suddenly, distressed. "Is that why you're not saying anything?"

"…I think love does hurt at times, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't love mother," Conrad answered seriously, he did not want to lie to his brother. Conrad knew this was a sudden change in tone and direction of their conversation, but he was used to Wolfram's erratic moods and their topic of talks… "But there are different kinds of love and everyone experiences them differently. Also mother trusts father, so she lets him go..."

Conrad saw Wolfram's confusion as clear as day. After all, he was not the best person to ask love advice to or to talk about love in the first place.

Conrad knew he had to say something; it looked as if his baby brother was in pain. He tried to remember things that were close to love. He recalled when he was younger there was this girl he was friends with, she had clung to him every second until she had to move away. Then there was Julia, he held a lot of respect for her and was amazed at how kind and insightful she was. But she became engaged to Adelbert and that news had panged his heart… no, no, that was not something he wanted to tell Wolfram about, especially that sense of hopelessness…

There was his mother, the reason why this topic had come up in the first place, because of what Wolfram saw and heard about their mother and his father. Conrad knew that things between her and his father were not always the greatest. He understood his father's wish to fulfill his duty to his people and that was why he was never at the castle… but on the other hand, he also understood it must be hard on his mother because she was always waiting.

Conrad shook his head, '_maybe I'm thinking too deeply about it?' _

After all, he didn't think Wolfram was referring to romantic love in any case… but rather, maybe Wolfram's own insecurities? Was that the root of Wolfram's changed behavior these days? _'Wait, Wolfram didn't know that he was loved? What did Wolfram say about leaving the person he loved alone to show that he loved him? That made no sense, unless…"_

"I love you Wolfram and I always will," Conrad spoke suddenly as it struck him, what the core of Wolfram's questioning was.

Conrad knew that he had always shown his love to his brother, but he never verbalized it. After all, he was still in a state of not knowing what love was anyways and never thought the need to verbalize it to anyone. However, in hindsight, Wolfram was still a child. Wolfram had probably wanted something to affirm his existence in his little brother's mind.

"Really?" Wolfram squeaked out, as if uncertain, "then why do you always leave me?"

"Silly, it's not because I love you less that I leave," Conrad answered truthfully. He had been prepared for that question as the situation about waiting and leaving had come up... He knew if Wolfram had asked him when he was unprepared, his heart would have dropped even beyond what he was feeling at this moment.

"I always come back, don't I?" Conrad posed his question to his baby brother.

Wolfram scrunched his nose in thought and nodded slowly. His face suddenly lit up, eyes smiling and grin in place, "I love you too Little Big Brother."

"Oh? Are you sure," Conrad teased. He kept his tone light, in fear that if their conversation continued in this direction, he wasn't sure how he would recover. Especially, with the overwhelming feeling of being home that suddenly came over him. The warmth of Wolfram's words to him…

"I'm sure," Wolfram answered back, "because I don't yell anymore when you leave the castle. And I wait for you like mommy waits for papa without getting mad. I've been real good, like mommy… and… and, I make sure you're done with everything before I come to find you."

"Silly, you don't need to wait until I'm done anymore," Conrad responded. He felt regretful suddenly as the weight of Wolfram's actions hit him. "And you can get mad when I have to leave…"

"Really?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah," Conrad replied, "promise me that you'll come find me whenever you want to, okay?

"But what if I'm bothering you?" Wolfram asked back, with a hesitant voice.

"Wolfram, you'll never be a bother to me, okay?" Conrad spoke slowly, so that he could reassure his brother. He placed his chin on top of Wolfram's golden hair and softly spoke, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Okay, then Little Big Brother, promise me too," Wolfram continued, "Promise me that you'll come find me when you want to see me too, okay?

"I promise," Conrad spoke. _'You know, you're more insightful than me in many ways.'_ Conrad felt like the biggest idiot suddenly as he remembered his earlier musings about his brother. He realized the loss he felt earlier was probably because he had wanted to build a wall slowly. A wall for when Wolfram would leave him, and for him to be unaffected when that day came…

"Okay, now I'm sleepy," Wolfram yawned as he curled up closer to Conrad. "I'm going to sleep here tonight."

Conrad smiled at Wolfram's statement. He suddenly realized how tired he felt too. He stood up from his chair, his brother in tow and went to his bed. He knew they should change and wash up, but a little nap wouldn't hurt. After all, he still needed to read Wolfram a bedtime story.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Conrad's darker thoughts quelled as Wolfram reached out his hand to hold Conrad's in his sleep; it felt like he was truly home again.


End file.
